CRG Reviews: Batman Forever
This review will be WAAAYYY out of my comfort zone, especially since I will be reviewing a very bad game, so there will be foul language ahead (don't say I didn't warn ya). And yes, I've actually played it. *Name: Batman Forever *Publisher: Acclaim *Developer: Acclaim *Platform: Super NES *Release: 1995 (exact date unknown) *Genre: Action *Players: 1-2 *ESRB: Possibly E Review Throughout the history of comics, cartoons, and even video games, many great franchises of these businesses have been transformed into good movies (Space Jam, Tomb Raider, Avengers) or box office flops (Super Mario Bros., Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat Annihilation, and the list goes on). And most of the flops are then transformed into sloppier video games. A well known example is Batman Forever, a film that bombed (not literally) at the box office and yet another example of very bad games based on a licensed franchise. I first heard about this game from the Angry Video Game Nerd, a very popular YouTube icon. He reviewed this game along with other Batman games in a two-part episode. I downloaded this game on a Super NES emulator on my tablet (which I am using to type this review) just to see how bad it is, and it turns out AVGN was right: It's fucking horseshit!! Let's start with the overall graphics. Once you actually start playing it, you'll notice it bears a striking resemblance to another Acclaim game; specifically Mortal Kombat, which is obviously a much better game than this fuckfest. It even has the same controls as MK. Speaking of controls, they are just goddamn awful and overly complicated. Since the controls are basically same as MK, as mentioned before, the up button on the d-pad is used to jump, which is a very bad idea for an action-platformer. Going further in the control section, in a part of the game that seems uncompletable, you figure out (after several fucking minutes LATER) that you access a grappling hook (from Batman's crotch, how weird is that?) by pressing select. To aim it upward, you must press select and up in a VERY specific manner. This is crucial to go up ledges. By the way, to drop from ledges press down and R. Before the game starts, you have the option of selecting to play as either Batman or Robin. I played as both characters just to try them out. However, they have the same abilities, though Robin attacks with his staff. Here's the thing that really annoys me. Whenever you access a new part of the game, the screen says hold on. Hold on for what? It has to fucking load?!!??!? Another thing that annoys me is the confusing control scheme. It's annoying that jump is regulated to up. Why can't it be one of the fucking buttons!? Having the fucking up button jump is fucking fucked up! (Sorry for my foul language. I just hate this game so much) The only thing good about this game is actually the music, and that's saying something. If the music is the best thing about a game, you already know it's gonna suck... ass. And that's all I have to say about it. Key components *Graphics- 3.4 *Gameplay- 4.1 *Controls- 1.1 *Sound- 6.5 *Entertainment- 2.2 *Replay Value- 3.1 Final Score and Final Words And the results are....... 3.4 (Crap) With crappy digitized graphics, an overly complicated control scheme, and overall sloppy gameplay all bring this shitload of fuck down as a whole. In fact, the only thing that's good about it is the music. That's all. But in case, Batman Forever sucked in 1995, it always sucked, and it'll suck FOREVER!!! -Joshua Garriga (a.k.a. ComicReadingGamer) Category:CRG Reviews... Category:Batman Category:DC Comics Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Games Category:Bad games